Muriendo en busca de amor
by anonymouslypotter
Summary: Harry es feliz, tiene el trabajo perfecto, la casa perfecta, los amigos perfectos... pero para nadie es un secreto que él está buscando el amor, a diferencia de Ginny, que ya tenía el amor de su lado. Mientras Harry debe lidiar con un estresante trabajo de Auror que le afecta más a su vida personal de lo esperado... H/G. R: T
1. Chapter 1

**Muriendo en busca del amor.**

**Capítulo I.**

Se despertó con el primer rayito de sol que atravesó la ventana y le pegó directamente al rostro. Se revolvió entre las sábanas blancas tranquilamente mientras su conciencia se despertaba, las mañanas lo ponían de mal humor, así que solía tomarse su tiempo para despertar… abrió los ojos lentamente y mirando al techo blanco recordó que era sábado, pero eso no le permitía dejar de trabajar.

Se sentó en la cama y se despeinó el cabello azabache, como si ya no estuviese lo suficientemente despeinado. Observó la habitación, mediana y cálida, tampoco es que era la cosa más hogareña del mundo mágico, pero era pasable contando que su propietario era un hombre… un hombre que era muy desordenado, pantalones, camisas y ropa interior en todos lados menos en su puesto.

Se levantó en bóxers y fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo se relajó….** _Definitivamente necesitas una mujer, Potter, _**pensó. Él tenía claro que la mujer hacía al hombre, eso lo había descubierto unos meses atrás, no era el más mujeriego de la sociedad, pero si había tenido unas pocas relaciones estables, ya que no era de andar cambiando de mujer cada dos semanas... pero debía aceptar que a los seis o siete meses ya estaba perdido en el aburrimiento. Ya nada le importaba, ya había alcanzado sus metas laborales, a sus 24 años ya era jefe de Aurores y había resuelto numerosos casos que lo convertían en uno de los mejores Aurores de la época, ya había pasado por esa obsesión laboral, por varios meses su única concentración era su carrera, y era conocido por amargado, pero después que consiguió lo que quiso, se dio cuenta que a su vida la faltaba una sola cosa… el amor, pero era un poco exigente con las relaciones… bastante exigente.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió rápidamente. Tres minutos después ya se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia, caminaba rápidamente con buena actitud, y todos los presentes lo saludaban a su paso, mientras que él les devolvía el saludo con su típica amable sonrisa. Llegó al departamento de Aurores y siguió derecho a su oficina.

- Buenos días, Harry – Le saludó su secretaria de forma coqueta ofreciéndole una una taza de té.

- Gracias, Miriam – Agradeció Harry mientras tomaba la taza de la bandeja de plata. - ¿Hay algo nuevo? – preguntó.

- No mucho – se sentó en la mesa de su escritorio mientras miraba a Harry – ayer no tenía mucho trabajo y me fui temprano… fui a una fiesta increíble, no sabes …

- Me refiero a mi trabajo – Dijo Harry seco. - ¿Alguna novedad… reunión… caso…?

- Ah – La secretaria miró al suelo sonrojada – No, señor, el señor Weasley lo está esperando a su oficina.

- Gracias, Miriam – Respondió Harry a la vez que entraba en su oficina. Era una oficina espaciosa, sobria, elegante… muy al estilo de Harry y era la oficina digna de el jefe de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia. Ron se encontraba en la silla detrás del escritorio… la silla dónde se supone que se sentaba el jefe de Aurores, en pocas palabras, Harry.

Harry soltó una carcajada – Sí, sigue soñando, Ronald.

Ron lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y se levantó de la silla y se sentó en el mueble delante del escritorio, permitiendo que Harry se acomodara en su puesto.

- ¿Qué con tu secretaria, Harry? Se la pasa hablando de ti – Comenzó el pelirrojo en tono de burla.

- No tengo idea, desde hace unas semanas se ha comportado así, se me quiere meter por los ojos.- Rió Harry.

- Debe ser que ya te la tiraste – Comentó Ron mientras se reía a carcajadas.

- ¡No es así! Solo no me interesa, Ron.

- No te hagas el idiota, Potter, claro…como ya pasaste tu etapa mujeriego…

- Nunca fui mujeriego – Interrumpió.

- Claro que sí, que tus relaciones duraban varios meses no significa nada, pero terminabas con una y a las dos semanas ya estabas con otra.

- No hables paja, Ron

- … Cho Chang, Hannah Abott, Luna Lovegood, Patil, la sanadora esta que era sexy, la muggle loca, ¡hasta mi hermanita!, cuando estábamos en 6to año… pero con ella no duraste ni cinco meses…

- Te recuerdo que teníamos que ir a buscar Horrocruxes, Ronald

- Bueno, menos mal, tampoco es que me encantaba verte besuqueando a mi hermanita por ahí…Después volviste y te tiraste a Andrea. – Harry sonrió… buenos momentos. – Harry… eres un idiota…te faltó tirarte a McGonagall - Siguió Ron en risas.

- ¿Cómo está, Hermione? – Le cortó Harry. Sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione ya llevaban saliendo desde hace ya varios años, eran tan diferentes, pero ambos tenían sus propios métodos para soportarse, tomando en cuenta que se amaban, claro.

- Bueno… está molesta conmigo…

- Pero que raro – Interrumpió Harry mientras subía los pies al escritorio de madera. - ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

- ¡No le hice nada! Solo que no quise acompañarla a La Madriguera a ayudar a mi madre con el almuerzo familiar y tú sabes como se pone…

- ¡Ah! Por eso es que estás aquí a las nueve de la mañana visitándome en mi oficina, en vez de llegar tarde y vaguear en la tuya…- Dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

- Cállate… en fin, te recuerdo que tienes que ir al almuerzo de hoy, todos estarán ahí… y mi madre se enojará si no vas.

- Si iré, Ron, tranquilo. Adelantaré un poco el trabajo para poder irme más temprano, será mejor que vayas a tu trabajo o le compres flores a Hermione. – Al igual que Harry, Ron trabajaba de Auror, además de ser su mejor amigo, era su mano derecha Harry en cuestiones laborales… cosa que los Aurores novatos desaprobaban, pensando que Harry estaba ahí sólo por tener fama, y Ron por ser su amigo, dejando de lado el talento del dúo.

Ron sonrió y se levantó de su asiento, despidiéndose de Harry con la mano salió de la oficina y Harry pudo escuchar desde su puesto la tormentosa voz de Ron _"¡Miriam! Hermosa, ¿podrías servirme un café? El que me diste hace rato estaba tan delicioso que me provocó otro". _Harry rodó los ojos divertido.

La mañana pasó rápido, contando que Harry se concentró en su trabajo… tenía varios informes que revisar, últimamente habían ocurrido varias desapariciones, lo más raro, era que varios días después, las personas aparecían, y no solían recordar nada, lo que era muy difícil de resolver, ya que no contaban con testigo alguno.

- Harry – Se asomó su secretaria por la puerta de oficina – Son las 11:45… y me pediste que te recordara el almuerzo.

- Gracias, Miriam.

- A la orden – Miriam le guiñó el ojo y volvió a su trabajo. La verdad es que Miriam no estaba nada mal, era simpática, linda, buen cuerpo… todo lo que un hombre podría querer… **_Muy zorra, _**pensó Harry mientras acomodaba su escritorio ya listo para partir a la Madriguera.

Se apareció a pocos metros de la entrada de La Madriguera, desde ahí ya podía escuchar las risas y las voces de la gran familia. Sonrió internamente al recordar todos los veranos que pasó ahí con sus amigos, practicando Quidditch, riendo, dejándose mimar por la señora Weasley. Entró y vio como en la acogedora sala estaban los Weasleys y sintió como alrededor de diez pares de ojos se posaban en él y todos se abalanzaron a él.

- ¡Harry! – Gritó Hermione mientras lo abrazaba. – Menos mal que llegaste, estábamos hablando de ti… - Todos rieron.

- Espero que haya sido algo bueno… - Harry rió.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Saltó George Weasley. – no podíamos dejar de recordar lo idiota que eras en Hogwarts, ¿verdad, Fred? – Todos rieron nuevamente.

Harry saludó a cada uno de los presentes, Hermione, los gemelos, Bill y su esposa Fleur, así como a la pequeña Victoire, el señor y la señora Weasley, Percy y Charlie que estaba de visita al país.

- ¡Harry! – salió Ginny desde la cocina y lo abrazó.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ginny?.

- Excelente – respondió esta de buen humor. Harry la observó, tenía alrededor de un año sin verla, Charlie que vivía en Rumania solía tener más contacto con él que la misma Ginny.

- Claro – Interrumpió Charlie pasando a su lado – Con Harry si te la das de simpática. – Todos en la sala rieron.

Harry miró a Ginny de forma interrogante - ¿Te sucedió algo? ¿Estabas mal por algo? - Preguntó. Sintió electricidad en su espalda al ver a Ginny… tal vez por eso es que no la veía a menudo… si se iba a poner idiota cada vez que la veía, mejor alejarse para siempre. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y vio como Ginny lo miraba curiosa aún en frente de él…**_Ya te vio la cara de idiota, Potter. _**Pensó Harry.

- Eh… no, todo está… digo… todo está bien, como siempre – Balbuceó la pelirroja forzando una sonrisa.

Ginny se encontraba directamente de frente a él, podían pasar mil años y ella podría seguir teniendo esa sensación de amor y pasión cada vez que lo veía… **_No seas idiota, Ginevra, debe ser que Harry Potter te va a parar así como así… bueno, una vez fuimos novios, ¿no?... pero no duró nada, una relación como cualquiera… sí, fue especial… lo más especial que había tenido en su vida, pero después de eso no te prestó más atención, Ginny. Como dicen los muggles, ¡bájate de esa nube!. _**Ginny peleando consigo misma, mejor dicho, presenciando una pelea entre su mente y su corazón, le sonrió a Harry que aún seguía en frente de ella sin movimiento alguno.

- Bueno, bueno – Dijo la señora Weasley – Ginny, dile a Harry que venga al comedor. – Ambos voltearon y se dieron cuenta como ya toda la familia se encontraba en el comedor comiendo.

El tiempo durante el almuerzo había pasado de forma veloz, a ciencia cierta, Harry ni siquiera estaba escuchado la conversación que se estaba dando con los Weasleys, solo veía su comida, y encerrado en su propio mundo a veces miraba a Ginny que se encontraba sentada exactamente en frente de él, al otro lado de la mesa.

- ¿Verdad, Harry?. – Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al girar la cabeza se encontró con varios pares de ojos que lo observaban esperando por su respuesta.

- ¿Qué?.. ¿qué? – Preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione como si le hubiese dicho la ecuación más confusa de química muggle.

- Les decía que ahora que ya eres jefe de Aurores, ya estás como más relajado…

- Ah, sí… sí. Estoy más relajado. – Respondió.

- Pero que elocuente – Se burlo Fred Weasley.

- Menos mal, Harry, ese trabajo te tenía enfermo, me alegra que te hayas decidido a vivir la vida.- Opinó Fleur desde la esquina contraria de la mesa.

- Solo te falta una cosa… el amor.- Replicó Hermione.

- Obviamente le falta el amor, Harry lo tiene todo, pero le falta lo más importe… ¿verdad, Harry?. – Dijo la señora Weasley mientras entraba al comedor con el postre en sus manos.

- Sí… se puede decir que estoy buscando a la indicada. – Comentó Harry un poco sonrojado. En ese preciso momento sintió la mirada de Ginny clavada en su rostro, no quiso voltear, si se encontraba con esos ojos almendrados de seguro no saldría vivo.

- ¡AAAAWWW! – Dijeron Charlie, George y Fred al mismo tiempo en tono de burla. Mientras el señor Weasley se partía de la risa ante el atrevimiento de sus hijos.

- Estás gay, hermano. – Le respondió Ron al tiempo que comía el postre. – Ya hablas como mujer y todo. – Todos en la mesa rieron mientras que Harry se volvía rojo como el pelo de su mejor amigo.

- Cierto.- Dijo Charlie. – Creo que Potter sacó su lado femenino. – "Ay, solo estoy buscando al hombre indicado" o "Yo solo quiero establecerme y formar una familia" – agregó mientras agudizaba su voz.

- Te faltó agregar que todos los hombres somos una mierda – Comentó Bill Weasley, y recibió una mirada severa por parte de su esposa.

- Cállense, que Harry demuestre sus sentimientos no es motivo de burlas, y menos por parte de ustedes – Comentó Hermione furiosa en su intento de defender a su más que amigo, hermano.

- ¡Que dices, Hermione! Si se ve que Harry es un sometido por las mujeres, en una relación ella llevaría la batuta en vez de él. – Dijo Ron partiéndose de la risa.

- Claro, debe ser que en nuestra relación el que lleva la batuta eres tú, Ronald.- Contraatacó la castaña. Ron bajo la cabeza en forma de negación y más rojo que un tomate, aún soportando las burlas de sus hermanos por semejante comentario.

Harry sonrió.

Si bien Harry se encontraba divertido en la conversación, se sentía medio perdido, no había tenido muchas ganas de hablar acerca de su vida romántica en ese momento.

- Tampoco veo el problema – Opinó Fleur mientras se levantaba de la mesa del comedor.- Todos ustedes tienen novias, los hombres Weasleys hacen lo que su mujer diga – se escuchó como la señora Weasley aplaudía ante ese comentario. – Bill me tiene a mí, George tiene a Angelina, Fred a Roxanne, Ron tiene a Hermione… y Charlie, que aunque sea un mujeriego, tiene a su chica por allá en Rumania y claro, el señor Arthur tiene a Molly… y todos hacen lo que sus mujeres digan.

- El hombre propone, y la mujer dispone.- Agregó Ginny riéndose. Harry la miró, ¿desde cuándo se reía de esa forma tan encantadora?.

- ¿¡Y qué me dices de Ginny?! – Preguntó Fred resignado.

- Ginny debe ser adoptada. – Dijo Hermione mientras las mujeres presentes reían en la mesa. – Que Ginny sea una Weasley no significa que debe ser tan idiota como sus hermanos… Todos saben que Ginny tiene bien controladito a Dean.- Todos rieron en la mesa, incluyendo los hombres, sin importar que habían sido insultados de una manera inaceptable para un hombre.

Harry miró a Ginny y vio como ella se sentía algo incómoda, al parecer no le había dado gracia que nombraran a Dean durante la conversación.

** _¿Dean? ¿Dean Thomas? Por favor, si todo el mundo mágico sabe que Dean es un imbécil, _pensó Harry. Miró a Ginny y vio como ella le desviaba la mirada. _¡Dean Thomas! Si él no se merece a semejante mujer… ¡Ginny Weasley! La pelirroja más sexy de la existencia… alto, Potter, espérate un momento, ¿desde cuando te da por defender a la peli… a Ginny? _Miró a Ron, quién sonreía ante la conversación. **_**¿cómo es que Ron no está maldiciendo a ese idiota? ¡Cuando Ginny y yo salimos en 6to año me jodió la vida entera!...** _

Bajó de las nubes y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la mesa de comedor, bien, hoy era el día de estar distraído, estaba demasiado idiota… tal vez él siempre era idiota y distraído… pero esta vez estaba ganando el premio al idiota del día, y capaz no lo ganaba porque era demasiado idiota.

- Te dije que ya basta, Dean.- Susurró Ginny a unos metros de Harry. Harry la observó detenidamente, ella estaba de espaldas y veía por la ventana de la acogedora sala mientras hablaba por su teléfono celular, aparentemente con Dean, probablemente ella no sabía que él estaba escuchando su conversación.

- No, te dije que no… cierto, disculpa, no volverá a pasar, cariño. – Harry la miró sorprendido, ¿qué pasó con ese discurso de que Ginny Weasley era valiente y que mantenía controlado a su noviecito?. – Ya te dije que lo sentía… en serio, Dean, no hace falta, y sí, llegaré temprano hoy a tu departamento… sabes que siempre cumplo lo que prometo – Dijo sin ganas. – Adiós, sí, yo igual cariño. – Colocó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se volteó.

- Harry – Le sonrió, una sonrisa que hasta un troll podría identificar esa sonrisa tan falsa.

- ¿Todo bien?.- Le preguntó Harry al ver su cara de preocupación.

- Muy bien. – Sonrió Ginny, haciendo un mejor esfuerzo.

- No sabes mentir con la sonrisa, Ginny – Se rió Harry. Ginny se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Harry la escaneó con la mirada, como un animal a punto de comer su presa. Vestía un jean de color claro ajustado y una camisa de tirantes color blanca que hacía resaltar el color de su cabello que caía largo por su espalda y sus hombros. _¿Desde cuándo Ginny estaba tan buena? _Se preguntó Harry.

- Todo está bien, Harry.- Mintió.

- Dean es tu novio… ¿no? – Preguntó Harry como quién no quiere la cosa.

- Sí, mi novio. – Respondió Ginny nerviosa. – Cumpliremos siete meses pronto…

-¡Ah! Siete meses… no suena mal. – _Suena horrible, _pensó Harry. - ¿y de qué trabaja él?.

- Tiene una tienda en el callejón Diagon, de _quidditch_, le gusta mucho el quidditch.

_**Claro, como el era tan bueno en Hogwarts, se la pasaba jugando quidditch, su adicción, **_pensó Harry sarcásticamente. – Tener una tienda de quidditch es el sueño de todo hombre – Mintió divertido.

- Sí, la paso bien ahí. – Agregó Ginny. **_Que idiota, Dean Thomas, _**pensó Harry.

- Seguro – Sonrió.

- Y tú… estás de Auror, ¿no? – Preguntó Ginny. La mente de Ginny estaba vuelta un lío, como si unieras muchas frutas tropicales y le agregaras comida para mascotas. – He escuchado que ha habido varios ataques últimamente, desapariciones, algo así.

- Sí, así es – Confirmó Harry.- Debes cuidarte mucho, Ginny. Las desaparecidas suelen ser mujeres.- Agregó preocupado.

- Sí, mi hermano ya me ha dado ese sermón, Harry – Rió Ginny.

- Igual, deberías darme tu número de celular para contactarte en caso de cualquier emergencia, Ginny – Harry sacó un celular del bolsillo y miró a Ginny expectante, esperando que ella le dictara algún número.** _Acabo de pedirle su número,y finalmente, he comprobado que puedo llegar a ser más idiota que Dean Thomas, _**pensó.

Ginny mostró una amplia sonrisa. La verdad era la sonrisa más sincera que le había dedicado a Harry en lo que iba de la tarde. – 5889634 – Le dictó.

Harry sonrió.

Ginny tenía los brazos cruzados, a veces miraba al suelo, a veces se miraba las uñas… a veces miraba a Harry, pero no le gustaba mirar a Harry… le encantaba, últimamente se había sentido un poco distraída, triste y desanimada, mirar a Harry y verse reflejada en sus ojitos verdes era el cielo para ella, se sentía relajada, cuidada, sentía su mirada sincera que le penetraban sus pensamientos y la hacían temblar. _Esos ojazos… _esos ojazos que la envolvían desde hace tanto tiempo, pero eran los mismos ojos que le habían dado a entender que Harry no se fijaría en ella… ella podría adorarlo… pero no iba a dejar que Harry le arruinar la poquito que tenía de su lado… por eso estaba con Dean, que la adoraba y la entendía.

* * *

**Bien, si han llegado hasta acá significa algo! jajaja. No es mi primer fic, estoy volviendo al mundo de los fics después de dos años!, tampoco es que soy la mejor escribiendo ni nada de eso, puro hobbie.**

**Agradecería de una forma gigantesca que dejaran sus reviews, me animarían demasiado a seguir, estaba super dudosa de subir esto. Y se viene un buen drama con esta historia. Reviews! Por fa, no les cuesta nadita jajaja**

**Un beso!**


	2. Chapter 2

El almuerzo en La Madriguera estuvo excelente, siempre era bueno para Harry ver a su familia, porque eso eran, su familia, que le dieron cariño y hogar durante su infancia, recordaba todos los veranos que había pasado ahí junto a sus seres queridos. Había algo que invadía su mente… Ginny, esta vez le había llamado totalmente la atención, a pesar de que no era la persona más cercana a él, él podría admitir que la conocía muy bien para ser solo la hermana de su mejor amigo. Recordaba a Ginny como alegre, extrovertida, simpática, juguetona y con buen sentido del humor… pero esta vez Ginny se comportó fría y tímida. Y según varios comentarios que había escuchado de la familia, Ginny estaba triste.

Harry despertó el lunes en la mañana muy temprano, tenía que estar en el departamento de Aurores a primera hora, a pesar de que a diferencia de los años anteriores, que Harry era un obsesionado por el trabajo y por su carrera, ya estaba más calmado y relajado, pero eso no le impedía ser profesional, él tenía sumo respeto por su trabajo y por la gran responsabilidad que tenía con respecto al Ministerio de Magia y el mundo mágico.

Se apareció directamente en el departamento de Aurores, para no atravesar el montón de gente en los pasillos del Ministerio, Harry era un poco arrogante, sabía lo que su imagen significaba para el mundo mágico, pero tampoco era para soportar miles de personas alagándolo por estupideces a primera hora de la mañana.

- ¡Potter! – Le gritó Ron desde la puerta de un salón de conferencias y reuniones.

- Trabaja, Ronald. – Respondió Harry fastidiado mientras pasaba de largo.

- No, idiota. Llegaron los informes del secuestrador, ven acá. – Los ojos de Harry se abrieron como platos y se devolvió rápidamente hasta entrar en la gran sala de reuniones. Era una mesa ancha y larga, muy elegante, habían muchas sillas y cada una de ellas estaba ocupada por un Auror, solo quedaba una silla vacía en la punta de la mesa. – Buenos días – Dijo Harry con determinación mientras pasaba por lo largo de la sala y se sentaba en la silla vacía.

- Buenos días. – Respondieron todos en unísono. Harry tomó la carpeta que tenía en frente y ojeó los papeles que contenía. – Cuéntanos, Weasley.

Ron estaba sentado al lado derecho de Harry, ojeaba los papeles mientras se ponía de pie – Todos los secuestros han ocurrido en el callejón Diagon y sus alrededores, normalmente ocurre uno por semana… todas mujeres.

- ¿Y cómo aparecen las mujeres?. – Preguntó Rod Torner, un señor de 40 y tantos y con lentes al otro lado de la mesa.

- Como si nada hubiese pasado – Respondió Ron. – Desaparece, su familia notifica al Ministerio y dos días después aparece y suponemos que es víctima de varios hechizos para confundirla y para borrarle la memoria.

- ¿Y qué dicen en las interrogaciones? – Preguntó Chris Mason, de 20 y tantos y muy guapo.

- Lo último que recuerdan es que estaban en el callejón Diagon y eso es todo, no recuerdan absolutamente nada acerca de los días en que estuvieron secuestradas. Es como si nada hubiese pasado.

- ¿Algo más? – Preguntó Harry qué miraba con mucha concentración a su mejor amigo. Ron negó con la cabeza.

- Bien, no sé si se han dado cuenta… - comenzó Harry.-… pero no tenemos absolutamente nada acerca de este caso. – Todos empezaron a murmurar. – Cállense. – Siguió Harry, encontrándose con un silencio rotundo.

- Quiero Aurores en todo el trecho del callejón Diagon, en todas las esquinas, en cada puerta de cada tienda, y en los alrededores…

- No somos tantos… - Dijo una voz arrogante cerca de Harry.

- Silencio, Morrinson. – Interrumpió Harry. - Reclutaremos a los novatos, son más que suficientes, y cuando sepamos más detalles acerca de este caso nos reuniremos de nuevo, y tomaremos medidas. ¿Está claro, Morrinson?.

- Yo creo que…

- No me importa, Morrinson, las órdenes aquí las doy yo. – Harry divisó a Harper Morrison que se ponía de pie y le dedicaba una mirada de odio.

- ¿Por qué no nos traes un café, Morrison? – Sonrió Harry con fingida amabilidad. Harry escuchó como los demás aurores ahogaban las risas y murmuraban entre ellos. – Eso es todo por hoy, sigan trabajando. – Todos se levantaron y desalojaron la sala rápidamente, mientras una sonriente Miriam entraba y recogía los papeles y carpetas desordenadas.

- ¿vamos a mi oficina, Ron?.- Preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba de la silla. Ron sin responder lo siguió y entraron en la oficina de Harry, que se encontraba al lado de la sala de reuniones.

- Dame un trago. – Dijo Ron secamente.

Harry soltó una carcajada.- Son las nueve de la mañana, Ronald.

- Me encontré a Dean Thomas temprano. – Respondió Ron.

- ¿QUÉ?. – Preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie.

- Me dijo que estaba feliz porque Ginny era una fiera en la cama.

- ¿Te dijo eso? – Preguntó Harry mientras se ponía de pie y se acercó a una mesita cercana de su escritorio, sirviendo dos tragos y dándole uno a Ron.

- ¡Y muchas cosas más! Y yo así como que… "amigo, es mi hermanita". – Dijo Ron poniéndose de pie. Harry miraba hacia el vacío con rabia y enojo. ¿Qué se creía ese tipo para hablar de sus intimidades con Ginny?

- ¿hola?.- dijo Ron. Harry lo miró expectante y se dio cuenta de que habla por su móvil. – Yo sé que tu vida es tu vida y todo, pero no puedo permitir que andes con una persona que anda ventilando sus intimidades con su novia… ¡Y MÁS CUANDO SU NOVIA ES MI HERMANITA!.

- Ron. – Susurró Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Cállate, Harry.- le dijo Ron. – Sí, Ginevra, estoy con Harry… sí… SI, Y TE DIJE QUE NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ANDES CON ESE IDIOTA… CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA, ¿CREES QUE QUIERO LLEGAR A TRABAJAR Y ENCONTRARME CON THOMAS PARA QUE ME DIGA QUE MI HERMANA ES UNA FIERA EN LA CAMA?**. **

Harry lo miraba dudoso, estaba feliz que Ron tomara su papel de hermano protector e insultara a Dean Thomas, ¡Ese idiota no se merece a Ginny Weasley aunque encierre en Azkaban a todos los seguidores de Voldemort en una noche!.

Ron cortó la llamada, tiró el móvil a un mueble cercano con rabia mientras se despeinaba su pelirroja melena.

En eso se escuchó un pequeño revuelo afuera de la oficina, y vieron como la puerta de madera de la oficina se abría rápidamente. – Señor Potter.- Dijo Miriam con una sonrisa mientras alguien la empujaba. Una Hermione con cara de enojada entró por la fuerza y miró a Harry y a Ron. – Esta idiota cree que necesito permiso para entrar a esta oficina. – Exclamó Hermione casi gritando. Harry sonrió divertido y Ron largó una carcajada.

- Usted me dijo que no dejara a nadie entrar así a su oficina, Harry – Lloró la secretaria.- Y ella quiso entrar como si ella fuera alguien importante.

- ¡Es que te mato! – gritó Hermione mientras Ron la agarraba por la cintura para que no se aventara sobre Miriam. - Ya pasó, querida.- Le susurraba Ron al oído.

- Esta es Hermione Granger.- Dijo Harry acercándose a la secretaria. Miriam puso una cara de sorpresa. – Sí… - continuó Harry. – Ella es la esposa de Ron y mi mejor amiga, sé que eres nueva en este empleo y todo eso, pero ella puede entrar al cuartel y a mi oficina cuantas veces quiera.

- Ah, sí, lo siento.- Se disculpó la secretaria con una actitud torpe.

- Puedes retirarte.- Dijo Harry. En dos segundos la secretaria ya estaba fuera de la oficina. Harry y Ron rieron a carcajadas.

- ¿Tenías que armar tanto drama, Hermione?.- Preguntó Harry divertido.

- Sí, te faltó golpearla solo porque no sabía quién eras, mi amor. – Agregó Ron.

- ¡Es que es el colmo! Es que ella no me creía quién era… y me desesperé.- Respondió apenada mientras se sentaba peinándose.

- Pero Hermione… - comenzó Ron.

- Ya Ronald.- Le interrumpió Hermione poniéndose de pie. Harry ahogó una carcajada – Necesito que me hagas un favor. – Ron la miró interrogante.

- Llévale esto a Ginny. – Sacó un paquete y se lo entregó en sus manos.

- Estás loca. – Objetó Ronald. – No le daré una mierda a Ginny. Discutimos hoy.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?. – Preguntó Hermione

- Porque me encontré a su noviecito y el dijo unas cuantas estupideces acerca de Ginny y…

- ¡Ronnie! Tienes que entregarle esto a Ginny, son unas cosas que ella me prestó.

- ¡Llévalas tú! – Gritó Ron.

- Tengo la reunión con el Ministro en el departamento de Criaturas mágicas y vuelvo tarde hoy, te dije que no puedo.

- Pero…

- Yo se lo llevo. – Se ofreció Harry sin pensarlo.

- ¡Ahí está! – Dijo Ron feliz, se levantó y escribió algo en un papel. – Ten – se lo entregó junto con el paquete. – Aquí está la dirección de Ginny. Llévaselo cuando tengas tiempo.

- Ronald, te pedí el favor a ti, no a Harry. – Dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados.

- Pero Harry se ofreció. Ya déjalo que vaya, amor.

Ginny vivía en una residencia mágica a unas cuantas cuadras de dónde vivía Harry, Harry estacionó su auto negro en frente del edificio dónde Ginny vivía, se bajó del auto con el paquete en sus manos y se recostó del auto. – Me gusta tu pelo, cariño.- Le sonrió una chica que pasaba cerca de él caminando. Harry le respondió con una sonrisa. Sacó su teléfono móvil, marcó el número de Ginny y escuchó el tono varias veces.

- _¿Hola?._ – Se escuchó Ginny.

- Ehh… Ginny.

- _¿Sí?._

- Es Harry

- _¿Harry? ._- Harry alzó las cejas.

- ¡Harry Potter!

- _Sisi, pero ¿por qué me llamas? ¿está todo bien?._

- Hmm, sí, Hermione me dio un paquete que debo entregarte. – Ginny hizo silencio.

- _Ya voy bajando, es que tengo que… _

- ¡no te preocupes! – le interrumpió Harry.- Voy subiendo ahora mismo a tu departamento. – Harry cortó la llamada. Y se apuró a entrar al edificio, pasó por el lobby y entró en el ascensor, presionó el botón 4, tal y como decía el papel que le había dado Ron acerca de la dirección de Ginny. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Ginny lo estaba esperando recostada de la pared.

- ¡Ginny! – Ginny le saludó con la mano. – Aquí está. – Le entregó el paquete.

- Gracias, Harry. Tenía entendido que Ron lo iba a traer…- Dijo mirando al paquete.

- Sí pero… tú sabes… él estaba un poco ocupado… y yo tenía tiempo y …

- Entiendo.

Una puerta cercana se abrió para dar pasó a un muchacho moreno, alto y con los ojos oscuros. - ¡amigo! – exclamó mientras salía y le daba la mano. Harry no pudo evitar de una forma hipócrita. – Tenía tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿eh?

- Sí… - respondió Harry.

- A nosotros nos va excelente – dijo abrazando por la cintura a Ginny. Harry miró a Ginny y ella le devolvió la miraba.

- Me alegro. – Respondió Harry sin dejar de mirar a Ginny a los ojos.

- Somos felices… de hecho, ya estamos pensando en formar una gran familia, ¿verdad, cariño?. – Ginny no respondió. Dean comenzó a besarla cariñosamente por el cuello aún con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Harry sintió envidia, Ginny era perfecta, y se la imaginaba como la novia y esposa perfecta. Ginny seguía mirándolo a los ojos sin expresión alguna, cosa que extrañó a Harry de una forma descomunal. Al realizar que Dean estaba un poco obsesionado con respecto a mostrarle su amor por Ginny en frente de él, Harry decidió que ya era el momento de irse.

- Bueno, hasta la próxima.- Dijo Harry, apretó el botón del ascensor y este abrió sus puertas después de algunos segundos de incómodo silencio. Harry entró en el ascensor y se despidió con la mano de la pareja, Ginny solo miró al suelo mientras Dean se despedía con una sonrisa que demostraba su "felicidad"… se veía demasiado fingida, esa historia de la pareja feliz era demasiado gastada y ni siquiera se preocupaban en actuar de una manera convincente. Probablemente por eso es que Ginny nunca llevaba a Dean a sus reuniones familiares o con sus amigos, porque no eran una pareja feliz tal y como todos solían decir.

Harry sacó su móvil del bolsillo y empezó a escribir un mensaje de texto _"Hermione, necesito que vayas a las Tres Escobas después de que te desocupes, es urgente, te veré allí"._

Harry salió del edificio con paso apurado, ya era de noche y el frío estaba empezando a amenazar… ya era mediados de octubre, por lo que el invierno y los días fríos estaban por expropiar la ciudad.

Harry llegó a las Tres Escobas y se sentó en una mesa, empezó a beber una bebida caliente mientras esperaba ansiosamente a Hermione. Hermione apareció veinte minutos después, estaba muy bien arreglada y maquillada, por lo que se notaba que recién había terminado con su importante reunión con el Ministro de Magia.

- ¿Todo bien, Harry? – Dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de él. La mesonera se acercó y ella y la miró interrogante. – Quiero un café. – Le dijo Hermione sonriendo, y la mesonera partió a la cocina.

- Sí, todo bien… bueno, no está todo bien… hace rato le llevé el paquete a Ginny… y la noté rara.

- Ginny siempre está rara, Harry. – Dijo mientras tomaba del café que recién la mesonera había dejado en la mesa. Le dio un sorbo

- Sí… pero… ¿Cómo? ¿acaso ella no es feliz con Dean? – Preguntó Harry pensativo.

- La verdad no tengo ni idea, Harry… desde hace unos meses para acá Ginny se ha comportado de una manera bastante extraña… duele saberlo porque ella y yo solíamos ser muy unidas… pero de repente ella… se hizo la independiente.

- ¿Ya no son amigas? – Le preguntó Harry sorprendido.

- ¿¡Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, Harry?! – Le preguntó Hermione.

- ¡Es que yo nunca he sido cercano a Ginny, Hermione!.- Gritó Harry exasperado.

Hermione suspiró.- Éramos muy unidas hasta que ella se puso de novia con Dean y unos meses después ella se volvió muy fría y muy… rara – Hermione tenía los ojos aguados. – y… se fue a vivir con Dean… ella dejó su trabajo como jugadora de Quidditch, era su sueño ser una jugadora profesional y…

- Está bien, Herm… no te pongas así. – Dijo Harry mientras le tomaba la mano a su amiga, nunca se imagino que ella había sufrido así por la amistad de Ginny.

- No, Harry… Ginny se alejó de toda su familia y de sus amigas solo para estar con Dean, y tampoco es que se ve feliz – Lloriqueó. – Está totalmente sola y se nota que no es feliz. Debe estar pasando por una depresión.

- ¿Depresión? – Preguntó Harry asombrado.- Eso es muy grave, Hermione – Agregó alarmado.

- Lo es, Harry.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer?. – Le preguntó Harry con interés.

- No podemos hacer nada, no nos creerá si hablamos con ella o no podrá de su parte… ella debe darse cuenta sola que está mal.

* * *

Harry estaba recostado en su cama, probablemente ya era de madrugada, pero se le hacía difícil dormir, no había cerrado los ojos en toda la noche… el tema de la tristeza de Ginny se le hacía tan extraño… Ginny había cambiado demasiado, y ni siquiera había cambiado para bien, estaba deprimida, fría, triste… había dejado todo para estar al lado del idiota de Dean Thomas… **_Pero si Ginny siempre ha sido una mujer independiente…_**,pensó Harry aturdido, Ginny había dejado todo de lado, su familia, sus amigos, su trabajo, su personalidad, su vida, había dejado todo solo para estar con Dean Thomas. **_Tal vez si… Ginny y yo no hubiésemos terminado en 6to año todavía estuviésemos juntos… _**pensó Harry. Había durado como cinco meses juntos… se habían divertido juntos y él tenía claro que Ginny era la novia perfecta… pero tuvo que terminar la idea para ir a buscar horrocruxes y al volver Ginny ya no estaba interesada en él, así que él la descartó. – Me encanta Ginny… pero cuando es ella misma… no esa… persona – Hablando con él mismo. – Tal vez si … yo… intervengo puedo hacer que Ginny olvide a Dean Thomas.- Sonrió.- No sería mala idea estar con Ginny Weasley. – Se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó animado y con una sonrisa en el rostro, tenía el plan perfecto para acercarse a Ginny Weasley y cambiarla, sabía que él podía hacer que ella se sintiera mejor y volviera a ser ella misma… tampoco tenía planeado conquistarla **_Aunque eso no sería mala idea… _**pensó con una sonrisa pervertida, pero él solo quería estar cerca de ella, y así demostrarle que podía ser libre.

Estaba en su oficina con los pies sobre su elegante escritorio de madera, tenía papeles desordenados por todo el escritorio, estaba concentrado trabajando en diferentes casos y a cada hora le llegaban informes sobre tantas cosas diferentes bajo su cargo esperando por prontas instrucciones y mandados. Harry comía un pastelito mientras sostenía su móvil en su oído.

- _¿Hola?. _

- Roger White – Sonrió Harry.

- _¿Cómo obtuvo mi número de teléfono? Debe hacer una cita a través de mi secretaria y … _

- Es Harry Potter.- Interrumpió Harry arrogante.

- _¡Señor Potter!_ – Roger White se escuchaba alegre. – _Dígame, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted, mi querido señor Potter?_

- Necesito que me haga una investigación, White. Urgente.

- _¡Seguro! Pídeme lo que quieras, hijo, y esta misma tarde te tengo toda la información. Supongo que es una cuestión oficial para el cuartel de Aurores_

- Claro, Roger.- Mintió Harry. – Mira, necesito que me averigües todo acerca de Ginevra Weasley y Dean Thomas

- _¿Weasley? ¡Pero si esa niña es un amor!_

- No te preocupes, Roger, estamos es haciendo una pequeña investigación de Dean Thomas… tú sabes… anda en cosas medio raras – Mintió. Dean podía ser un imbécil… pero era un mego común y corriente que no tenía nada de especial. – Y Ginevra Weasley es su novia… así que por las dudas necesitamos información de ella también para crear un perfil más completo de Thomas.

- _Claro, claro. Entiendo perfectamente, señor Potter… _

- Necesito la información para hoy mismo, lo más pronto posible.

- _¡Seguro! Ire personalmente dentro de unas horas con toda la información. _

- Está bien, gracias de antemano, Roger. – Cortó.

Las horas pasaban de forma lenta, cuando no tenía mucho trabajo en el cuartel o no había novedad alguna acerca de los casos Harry solía irse un poco más temprano de su lugar de trabajo, pero estaba amarrado al sitio ya que esperaba a Roger White, el investigador privado que había buscado para obtener información de Ginny, se encontraba muy impaciente y emocionado… iba a saber qué estaba pasando en las vidas de Ginny y Dean Thomas porque sí, porque su nombre era Harry Potter.

Tocaron la puerta y se asomó la cabeza de Miriam.- Señor Potter.- Le sonrió coquetamente.- El señor White se encuentra aquí y quiere verlo.

- Hazlo pasar, Miriam.- Respondió Harry poniéndose de pie. Roger White entró a su oficina, era bajito, de unos 50 y tantos, vestía ropa muy formal… se notaba que con su empresa de investigaciones privadas mágicas le iba muy bien y ganaba mucho dinero.

- ¡Harry Potter! – Saludó emocionado. Harry sonrió arrogante.

- ¡White! Gracias por venir, ¿te ofrezco algo, amigo?.- Preguntó amable.

- No, gracias, hijo. – Se sentó delante del escritorio de Harry y abrió su carpeta. Harry se sentó sonriente.

- Cuéntame que me traes, White. – Dijo Harry mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca haciéndose el desinteresado.

- Fue muy fácil conseguir toda la información. – Harry sonrió.- Dean Thomas, mestizo, su madre lo abandonó de pequeño y se crió con su padre. Historial legal limpio, ningún delito, ha tenido muchas relaciones, ninguna totalmente duradera, trabaja en el callejón Diagon y vive con Ginevra Weasley, sagre pura desde hace unos cinco meses. – Harry asintió invitándolo a continuar. – Ginevra trabajaba en las ligas menores de Quidditch, nada importante, parece que le encanta volar… pero renunció a su trabajo hace unos seis meses. Ahora no trabaja en nada, pasa todo el día en su casa sola, suele discutir mucho con Thomas.

- ¿Pasa todo el día sola? – Preguntó Harry extrañado. - ¿No frecuenta a nadie?.

- No sale de su casa. – Le respondió White indiferente.- Nadie la visita, Thomas sale de su casa en la mañana y vuelve tarde en la noche… y eso es todo. – Le sonrió y le entregó la carpeta. – Acá están todos los detalles.

- Gracias White. – Dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, transmitiéndole indirectamente que ya debía irse.

- ¡oh! Bueno, hijo, ha sido un placer verte.- Dijo sonriente. Y salió apurado de la oficina.

Harry se sentó encima de su escritorio viendo cuidadosamente los detalles. Así que Ginny pasaba todos los días sola en su casa… **_Me temo que mañana Ginny tendrá una visita de parte del señor de Harry Potter _**pensó con una sonrisa.

Harry se encontraba un poco nervioso, estaba decidido que iría a ver a Ginny al dìa siguiente, por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de querer hacer feliz a Ginny. Recordaba cuando en 6to año de Hogwarts , pasaba por demasiados problemas y malos momentos y Ginny le ayudó a sentirse mejor con su sentido del humor y su extrovertida personalidad , por lo tanto, sentía que tenía que ir y recordarle quién era la verdadera Ginny y decirle que no se podía esconder de esa forma de la realidad, que tenía que ser libre.

Las horas pasaron bastante rápido, pasó la noche y a la mañana siguiente se despertó de buen humor, tal cual como el día anterior, un clima hermoso reinaba en la ciudad, el sol alumbraba cada rincón de la ciudad, pero eso no impedía que el frío albergara sus cuerpos.

Se encontraba nuevamente en su oficina, había hecho todo lo posible para terminar todo el trabajo pendiente que tenía. A las 12:00pm ya estaba listo. Había comprado comida cerca del callejón Diagon para llevarle de almorzar a Ginny a su casa.

Se bajó del auto convertible y caminó hacia la entrada del edificio, subió al ascensor y marcó el piso 4, al llegar recordó la puerta por la cual Dean había salido a recibirlo unos días antes.

Ginny se encontraba en su casa… como siempre, sola y aburrida, a veces deseaba salir y escaparse del mundo por un momento, pero bien sabía que no podría, que debía que darse en casa y atender a su novio y mantener el departamento limpio, ese era su trabajo… bueno, ni siquiera era su departamento, era el departamento de Dean y ella solo vivía con él en una relación estable. Se sirvió una taza de té en la pequeña cocina y atravesó la sala para mirar por el balcón donde podía divisar unos pocos edificios y calles. Tomó un sorbo y escuchó el timbre de la puerta, rápidamente se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, sintió como cómo sus ojos se desorbitaban y su cabeza daba vueltas.

- ¡Ginny!.- La saludó Harry de una forma peculiarmente alegre. Ella sintió como toda la electricidad de su cuerpo se concentraba para electrocutarla.

- ¡Harry! – Respondió sorprendida. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía.- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó

* * *

**Me gustaría saber que están pensando ahorita mismo, ya por lo menos publiqué la introducción de la historia y ya puedo empezar a hacer enredos con la historia!.**

**Por favor: DEJEN REVIEWS, unas cuantas personas ya siguen la historia y no me dejan un review ni con una carita :( por favor, les agradecería un mundo si pueden dejar uno. **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo muy pronto! Verán que tengo tiempo y debo aprovecharlo!. Un beso**


End file.
